Sin and Punishment
|-|Successor of the Earth= |-|Successor of the Skies= Summary Sin and Punishment is a rail shooter and shooting gallery video game developed by Treasure and Nintendo, originally produced by Masato Maegawa and Takehiro Izushi, and released for the Nintendo 64 in 2000. The story of Successor of Earth takes place in the near future of 2007 when humanity is struggling with a global famine and the scientists were able develop a new species called Ruffians, born from alien samples to raise as food, but the creatures quickly revolted against the humans and a massive war started. Many groups were formed to fight against these creatures, but only one survived which was led by Saki, Airan and Achi. In the sequel, Star Successor or the Successor of the Skies released in October 29, 2009, the son of Saki and Airan, Isa partners with a mysterious young woman called Kachi, who lost her memories and is being hunted by group known as the Nebulox. Power of the Verse The verse is regularly strong with its characters in Successor of the Earth being Small City level+ from Airan, who was able to knock down a casual berserkless Ruffian Saki by shooting at his forehead and Brad, who released a large amount of energy by self-destructing. Airan can easily destroy small ships, jets, turrets, aircrafts, a considerable piece of military ship and tank blasts of electricity or energy, an explosion and the destruction of the Heatbomb. For speed, they are able to run at Superhuman speeds, fight and react to Brad, who is Subsonic since he is fast enough to release afterimages. Ruffian Form Saki in a berserk state defeated Ruffian Form Kachua, who has her own feat of changing the weather, flooding and easily covering all of Tokyo with blood. This feat should be Massively Hypersonic, At least City level. The characters in the sequel, Successor of the Skies are stronger as At least Small City level+ than the regular ones in the previous game as they scale to Achi, there are feats like Armor Ritter taking an explosion, then shooting small black holes and Ariana summoning a small meteorites, for travel speed both Isa and Kachi were able to quickly travel to the air fortress. The true power of the verse resides in its God Tiers, which are Sub-Relativistic from Achi and EoG Isa Ruffian forms, both are capable of quickly reaching space from earth and move away from it and dodge beams at that speed, the other stats are Planet level from Achi being stated by Deko to be a monster capable of destroying entire worlds, backed by her previously trying to destroy and replace the earth with her own version. There is also Isa Ruffian Form, who destroyed a planet-destroying machine and all the transformed states of the members of the Nebulox. Lastly, there are The Creators, who are the strongest beings in the verse and previously created several earth's. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters * Dark649 Neutral Opponents Characters Successor of the Earth * Saki Amamiya * Airan Jo * Achi * Radan * Kachua * Brad * Leeda * Isa Asamiya Successor of the Skies * Isa Jo * Kachi * The Creators * Orion Tsang * Armon Ritter * Hibaru Yaju * Ariana Shami * Commander Deko * Squad Leader * Pacifier * NS Ironbat * N5 Energy Diffuser & N5 Bow Cannon * The Keepers * The Guardians Category:Sin and Punishment Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Treasure Co. Ltd Category:Nintendo